Laranja Lima
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Compilação de drabbles. .:: 46. Hinata - Shino ::.
1. Naruto e Karin

O título da fanfic é meramente ilustrativo, não contém – necessariamente – laranja lima.

* * *

**Reunião de diversas drabbles**

_Gêneros distintos, casais tradicionais, yaoi, yuri, personagens isolados, com conteúdo sexual ou não, na infância ou até a velhice. _

_Momentos avulsos e breves como a vida há de (não) ser._

* * *

**Naruto - Karin**

- Vai me contar por que está aqui fora quando a festa nem começou? – olhou-a da cabeça aos pés, percebeu as tiras d'um sapato sem salto pendendo nos dedos dela. – Também está aqui para comemorar a promoção do Sasuke-teme?

- Não sei. – respondeu à primeira ou segunda pergunta. Desconfortável, caso soltasse algo era provável que reclamasse desde seu nascimento.

Abruptamente Naruto a pegou no colo, como se fosse um neném. A latinha de cerveja caída. A moça tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Vamos entrar, depois te trago um novo sapato. – sorriu. – Seu cabelo é lindo. – justificou-se.

Quem era ele!?

•

**post scriptum**: Tenho preparado outras drabbles, mas vou postando aos poucos para não enjoar vocês... isso se tiver "vocês". E isso se eu aguentar esperar, acho que não e vão aparecer mais logo. Ah, Batizei a fanfic (e o teclado) degustando de uma laranja lima.


	2. Sakura e Karin

**Sakura - Karin**

Acordou-se de um sonho – mais era uma memória que outra coisa – onde, de mãos dadas com a pequena Karin – os dedos tão miúdos quanto os seus, guiava-a para mostrar o caminho até uma laranjeira.

O saudosismo a invadiu e por isso trouxera uma sacola gigantesca daquela fruta.

- Quer? – disse chupando uma laranja lima. Sumo quase cristalino escorrendo pelos dedos ao apertá-la, mordê-la.

Karin descruzou as pernas, desencostou o tronco da cadeira e levantou-se. Com o corpo em direção a Sakura, quase encostava a barriga na mesa. Puxou a mão dela e lhe lambeu os dedos.

- Se for você.

•

**post scriptum**: Ninguém, absolutamente, pode duvidar da veracidade desse _Orange_! Aja trocadilho! XD


	3. Suigetsu e Karin

**Suigetsu - Karin**

Mesmo sendo uma tarde de estio, ainda não era tão quente e ensolarada para abrir a mangueira na nuca.

Férias no verão, Suigetsu as detestava. Estivesse nublado ou não.

Partiu uma melancia e colocou vários pedaços numa bandeja. Fez um buraco na terra com seu calcanhar, um metro da varanda onde praticaria tiro ao alvo com as sementes.

Passos pesados no assoalho de madeira e um segundo depois suas fatias voavam no ar, um belo chute. Um pé encharcado e o sorriso-irritado-convencido da criminosa.

- Estava aqui o tempo todo! – ela, não ele!?

- D'aonde, Karin, o quê? – olhou-a abobalhado e confuso.

- Sempre.

•

**post scriptum**: Karin frutosa... Agora acabou sua saga. E, por enquanto, já tenho outras cinco drabbles preparadas para postar homeopaticamente.

Podem fazer pedidos, lindinhos.


	4. Naruto e Sai

_Drabble dedicada para _Duende Junior_ como agradecimento pela primeira review da fanfic._

* * *

**Naruto - Sai**

Fazia-se cinco meses que toda semana ia à lotérica testar sua sorte, pelo hábito de ir ao mesmo caixa em que toda vez pagava o jogo.

- Meu nome é Sai. – disse com um sorriso ensaiado e sereno.

- Ahn, Sai, ainda não ganhou? – olhou descrente a numeração escolhida. Naruto era tão bom naquilo que era difícil acreditar.

- Talvez.

- Como assim?

- Se você aceitar sair comigo... ganharei um encontro. – convidou-o suando, ainda que estivesse impassível no sorriso feito gesso.

- Claro, cara! – respondeu ensolarado e alienado. – Saio em dez minutos, só esperar.

"Foi mais fácil do que imaginava. Agora, quando vem o beijo?"

•

**post scriptum**: Talvez Naruto não tenha entendido, teria aceitado se fosse um serial killer até, mas vai gostar do Sai. Ah, vai sim.


	5. Hinata e Sai

_Drabble dedicada para _B. Lilac_, porque sim_

* * *

**Hinata - Sai**

Ela prensava flores e ele as desenhava.

De algum modo, era como se ela matasse flores, tirando da terra e botando num quadro, e ele as reproduzisse, tendo uma na terra e outra no quadro. Sai achava curiosa essa observação da Hinata, pois ainda assim seus quadros pareciam muito mortos se comparados com o colorido dos dela.

- É que falta cor. – explicou ela.

- Talvez eu devesse arriscar algo com laran-

- Não acharia certo, eles transmitem você inteiro. – disse corando, com medo de não ser entendida ou ainda pior: de ser entendida!

Apaixonou-se pelos quadros saturados, pelo Sai preto e branco.

•

**post scriptum**: Essa fanfic foi tida pensando em _Natsuyuki Rendezvous_ e lembrando que o hobby da Hinata são flores prensadas. Por essas causas, dedico à B. Lilac.

Próxima não será do Sai, ok, e essa não iria ser (a antiga 5. era cabulosa e _tchau chances-de-reviews_).


	6. Kotetsu e Izumo

**Kotetsu - Izumo**

- Kotetsu, o que você tem atrás dessa bandagem? – perguntou o chunnin, num misto de tédio e interesse legítimo. O queixo apoiado no dorso da mão. – Uma cicatriz igual ao Iruka?

Izumo se virou e viu o colega olhando para frente, sem ver realmente qualquer coisa – como, vamos somente supor, um nukenin passando em passos de bailarina na entrada da vila. Mordia uma caneta, absorto ao mesmo que sério no seu devaneio.

...

- Atrás da sua franja tem um sharingan igual ao do Kakashi?

Estava com o queixo ao chão... Ele estava pensando nele como ele também, era paranoico-completo ou fora ouvido?

•

**post scriptum**: Perdendo visitantes em 3... 2... 1...


	7. Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke

**Naruto - Sakura - Sasuke**

Furtivamente adentrou as defesas da vila despreparadas para sua chegada. Foi recepcionado como uma assombração. Era feito o breu, se não fosse ele já a própria escuridão.

O som de mil pássaros podia ser ouvido, preparando-se enquanto olhava Naruto e seu kage bunshin formar o rasengan.

No momento do impacto um vislumbre entre palidez, esmeraldas e cabelos coralinos passaram pelos seus olhos vermelhos – aqueles tu tudo vêem!

Tendo desviado apenas um golpe, estava ali Sakura com a mão do chidori atravessando a carne.

- Desculpe, Naruto. – disse com a garganta inundando-se de sangue. – Eu te a-

Faleceu nos braços inimigos.

•

**post scriptum**: Vamo que vamo perder chance de leitor a cada drabble! Eu iria fazer disso uma oneshot, mas zzzzzzzz nada me impede de usar a própria ideia depois – embora não valha. :)


	8. Tenten, Kiba e Zetsu

**Aviso de Pepino**: Não me responsabilizo pela leitura.

* * *

**Tenten - Kiba - Zetsu**

Tudo bem que havia acabado de fazer sexo pseudo-selvagem justamente com o rapaz que era o mais perto de pseudo-selvagem entre os homens que já conheceu. Porém Kiba deixou-a na vontade.

- Você só serve mesmo para pagar conta de fast-food. – disse ao belo adormecido.

Foi até a geladeira e fitou a divisória dos legumes/frutos. O pepino que a fazia lembrar-se de Zetsu – qual dos gêmeos fosse ele – e em algum lugar da sua mente ela estava com os dois, sendo fodida.

Quando se deu conta já tinha o pepino dentro da sua boceta molhada, vai-e-vem constante.

"Ah, Zetsu!" gemeu internamente.

•

**post scriptum**: Entendedores vão entender. Ou seja, só a **Oul K.Z**.


	9. Haku

**Haku**

Este era o primeiro inverno no País da Água que lhe era tão avassalador e doía sua pele como tortura. Grato seria se a hipotermia levasse o resto da vida que tinha, pois tudo que havia sobrado nela era fome que comia suas próprias entralhas e solidão que o desolava de maneira tal que se sentia parte dos detritos da cidade. O lixo entre a escória. Desesperança zombando dentro da neve, a qual foi razão de estar ali.

Ninguém o via, por que então não podia ele ter morrido? Ninguém o queria ver, um espelho da condição miserável do vilarejo.

•

**post scriptum**: Gostei dessa, a primeira centrada num único personagem, pois gosto muito dele.


	10. Haku e Mei

_Drabble a pedido de _azedume

**Haku - Mei**

Aos primeiros encontros que teve com o rapaz límpido e cristalino, pensou estar vendo o mar no horizonte.

Então depois que Haku passou a ir à sua casa com o padrasto dele, com quem manteve relacionamento, não conteve-se ao ver seu sorriso melancólico e suas mentiras puras. Notou-o evaporar ante o céu.

Mei não pensava sobre o que estavam tendo – ainda mais o que os outros tinham de desagradável a dizer. A única certeza é que condensaram.

A fatalidade foi no inverno. Aquele garoto pulcro desapareceu em mais um caso sem solução. Apenas você choveu lágrimas.

Haku era feito d'água.

•

**post scriptum**: Viu só, revisar geografia te dá ideias... ainda que meio confusas.

Ah, Mei Terumi é a Mizukage, gente.


	11. Sakura e Sai

_Drabble a pedido de _azedume

**Sakura - Sai**

Apreciava visitar os enfermos do hospital. Podia ouvir as cornetas divinas do além tocarem lhe dando gloriosa inspiração para suas pinturas.

- Sai, seu desgraçado mórbido, vá fazer algo da vida além de ser esquisito. – retrucava Sakura, sempre que ele dava as caras.

- Feiosa, minha compaixão não vai mudar o estado deles. Isto é seu trabalho. – dizia sorrindo.

- Quer dizer: me livrar de empecilhos como você. – arregaçou as mangas e o pôs para fora.

Anoitecido, ela percebeu uma caricatura horrenda no bolso do jaleco. Junto da folha, uma mensagem.

"Quando nos casarmos me conte dos pacientes que matou em cirurgia. :)"

•

**post scriptum**: Risos. O Sai não é maravilhoso?


	12. Konan e Sai

_Drabble a pedido de _azedume

**Konan - Sai**

Enquanto abraçava as pernas de Sai, pensava que se ele estivesse a chutando seria menos doloroso. Ouvir somente seu próprio choro transformava o cenário funesto em sevícias que os enterrariam juntos. Ele aceitava seu enforcamento.

- Não-o... fa... Sai... – suplicou desastrosa, entre soluços. – ALGUÉM! – pedia socorro, frivolamente.

- Preferia aguentar o fardo de me deixar viver ao invés disso!? – gritou. – Largue-me, Konan, por favor.

Vê-lo tremer e a corda marcar seu pescoço tão gracioso e branco fazia-a desejar o mesmo fim.

Desde então coloca rosas de papel na sua sepultura, sem saber por quê. Ela está oca, afinal morreu naquele dia também.

•

**post scriptum**: Sei que merecia mais desta drabble, querido **azedume**, mas é difícil reduzir as ideias em 100 palavras.

Uma coisa: tenho outras drabbles prontas, mas pararei de postar diariamente para semanalmente ou sei lá (:


	13. Sakura e Gaara

_Drabble dedicada para _Oul K.Z_, pois eu quis_

**Sakura - Gaara**

Os olhos dele são verdes.

Ele vem do deserto. Os músculos do rosto dele estão congelados, ele está. Congelados no deserto. E são verdes, os olhos dele. Verdes, eu os vi. São verdes congelados, não há florestas, há só o verde. Areia verde do deserto, não existe isso. Não há verde, há só Sabaku no Gaara.

Eu nasci na primavera, porém não pode ter verde se não tem florestas. Não há frutos, não há flores, nada de vegetação, pois estão congelados. Verdes, ele me viu. Haruno Sakura. Não há verdes, existem somente desertos, só nós existimos.

Meus olhos são verdes.

•

**post scriptum**: Não tem nada a ver com _A Última Rosa_ (fanfiction da **Oul K.Z**, leiam), nem tem nada a ver com nada e eu sei, mas era só por ter me feito gostar do ship mesmo.


	14. Naruto

**Naruto**

- Fica por conta da casa. – falou a dona. – Veja como um presente nosso, ok?

Aceitou de bom grado e saiu da loja.

Não era de hoje que haviam aceitado Naruto e no dia de seu aniversário ganhava quase tudo que mostrasse qualquer interesse. No entanto, ele só precisava de um bolinho com uma vela para acendê-la.

Colocou o porta-retrato dos pais – sem ele – junto da mesa e fez um pedido ao sobrar a chama. Ouviu uma batida na porta. Nunca comemoraria aquela data com os dois, mas justo no dia em que morreram queria dizer que não estava mais sozinho.

•

**post scriptum**: A próxima seria _Naruto e Shino_ e eu podia ter usado essa no lugar, mas melhor não... Feliz aniversário, Naruto.


	15. Naruto e Shino

_Drabble dedicada para _Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas

* * *

**Naruto - Shino**

- Minha cor favorita é verde-musgo. – disse o homem dos óculos escuros – embora estivesse numa sala sem outra fonte de luz além da televisão onde passava um documentário sobre invertebrados.

- Hein? – exclamou Naruto que até agora estava ali tentando convencê-lo a assistir depois o programa. – Shino... Não é novidade para mim e nem para você deve ser, mas sua esquisitice é... MUITO esquisita!

- Você chama de esquisito querer que a pessoa de quem gosto saiba mais sobre mim?

Talvez fosse pela confissão implícita, talvez só quisesse que ele calasse a boca, entretanto depois da frase Naruto o beijou.

- Vemos TV depois.

•

**post scriptum**: Hehe. É meio boba, mas eu gostei muito e espero que você goste também. Afinal, postar duas drabbles num mesmo dia é anti-marketing.


	16. Sasuke e Sai

**Sasuke - Sai**

Um traço. Outro traço. Revisava os olhos entre a pintura e a pessoa pintada. Ele era tão bonito! Simétrico, musculatura bem definida, rosto de mármore muito bem trabalhado, excelente altura e um penteado extravagante. Dado seus pensamentos, não soube conter a provocação.

- Você parece muito bicha. – sorriu. – Sabe, com esses seus traços delicados e afeminados. Só se salva por estar nu.

- Não vejo o que importa nisso. – o que mais lhe agradava era que ele nunca demonstrava irritação – como ele próprio. – E você também é.

- Sou? Então quer transar depois que eu acabar o retrato?

- Claro. – enganou-se: gostava mais _disto_.

•

**post scriptum**: Eu queria fazer um ficlet, mas não tenho o tempo disponível de antes. Aliás, escrevi essa faz um bom tempo. Ah, e outra coisa: me desculpem se eu demorar para responder as reviews – vocês não sabem como elas me animam, obrigada.


	17. Kakashi

_Pseudo-continuação da drabble 4_

* * *

**Kakashi**

Sabia que deveria ficar em casa para sarar da gripe, aquela máscara de proteção incomodava-o. Como também sabia que andar sem rumo não iria lhe ajudar naquele momento de luto, marcado nas vestimentas pretas que usava.

Não estava sendo coerente – era o que uma parte inconsciente de si alertava – e logo que viu dois jovens parados perto de uma lotérica, pediu um isqueiro ao estrangeiro louro dos olhos azuis.

Tirou a máscara, tossiu e acendeu um cigarro. Sem motivo ficou lá fumando com o rapaz, notou-se aquém de tudo quando o outro garoto sorriu.

- Seu rosto é bonito. – ele disse.

•

**post scriptum**: Não o entendam mal, o Sai é exclusivo do Naruto... Ele disse o comentário sob a ótica do artista (apesar que a autora gostaria de escrever ele dando em cima de geral). Como Duende Junior diz em uma fanfic dela "Ele elogiava suas cores, não suas almas." ainda que no caso é toda a combinação de forma e cor no rosto do Kakashi.


	18. Shikamaru e Juugo

_Drabble a semi-pedido de _Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas

* * *

**Shikamaru - Juugo**

Aquele odor fétido só não lhe desagradava ainda mais o olfato se não ardesse tanto seu âmago. Enquanto a chuva despejava-se brutamente as suas costas, sabia que ao levantar-se seria morto no mesmo segundo pela metralhadora inimiga, a única coisa que não poderia acontecer. Precisava desenterrá-lo.

Aquele não era um lugar para Shikamaru, sabia que seria muito mais útil como estrategista do que sendo mais um dos milhares de corpos jazidos ali.

Era por _ele_, unicamente por _ele_, que ainda lutaria e preferia estar no inferno das trincheiras!

Conseguiu desenterrar parte do homem, resquício de sanidade.

- Vamos sobreviver, Juugo! – beijou-o.

•

**post scriptum**: Tema meio fora do padrão, mas enquanto estudo o dia inteiro não consigo pensar em nada diferente (precisamente em nada mesmo, mas juntei a história com a falta de ideia).

Aldebaran, escolhi o Juugo por adorar ele e me aproveitei da usa falta de especificação. Hehe.


	19. Ino e Zabuza

**Ino - Zabuza**

Viu-a subir o patíbulo com leveza nos últimos passos do seu trigésimo sétimo ano. A monarca havia permanecido calada desde o percurso, dentro da charrete, ouvindo vociferações ultrajantes. Cortara os cabelos loiros quase alvos dela com muito mau jeito, estes queimados logo depois para que nada valessem.

Pensou na possibilidade da rainha nunca ter dito ao povo comer brioches na falta do pão e se não fosse contrária à revolução, a guilhotina falhasse – nesse caso tinha o machado, afinal seu ofício é matar. Fitaram os olhos azuis dela e viram vaidade.

O carrasco pega a cabeça decapitada.

- Vive la Nation!

•

**post scriptum**: Será só eu que vê na Ino uma possível e bela Maria Antonieta?


	20. Sasuke

**Sasuke**

Ele era como um quadro em branco.

Foram pintados – usando sangue, nas pontas dos dedos – orgulho (pelo clã), sede (pela força) e caos (por tudo).

Foram acoplando de volta as cores e ele soube que seu espectro de diversas tonalidades o faria feliz (incompleto).

Borrou a pintura com secreções tóxicas, ouvindo a cobra sibilar (poder).

Tão cheia que estava, caía pelas bordas da tela... sangue – ou tinta carmim. Ambos correm na veia – e nunca acreditou que poderia odiar tanto (pelo seu irmão) quanto amar (seu irmão).

Se chorar o suficiente, poderia limpar do quadro sua cólera, usando estas lágrimas, Sasuke?

•

**post scriptum**: Espero que ainda tenha alguém apreciando...

Bom, quero escrever com mais frequência novamente.


	21. Sasuke e Karin

_Drabble a pedido de_ boneyking-ofnowhere

* * *

**Sasuke - Karin**

Possuídos por um instinto voraz, consomem o corpo um do outro. Dispersam e tingem o chão terroso de vermelho que não é paixão, nem rubor, muito menos tensão dela. Apenas sangue fluindo da pele macia. Líquido escarlate fresco com gosto de Karin. As vestes de Sasuke foram tão rasgadas quanto ele próprio.

Imaginou o que havia por trás, no mesmo lugar de dentro e ao mesmo tempo além e também por fora... Buscar o que houvesse que não fosse o orgulho prepotente, a fachada zombeteira e o perfume sedutor.

Aqueles olhos vibrando, avermelhados, perderão sua luz para sempre.

Logo, escuro.

•

**post scriptum**: Tharan! Eis que pensei em algo: a dúvida de quem eram os olhos vermelhos. Não sei se desenvolvi a ideia ao ponto de ser do seu agrado... espero, é claro, que seja! É estimulante escrever.

E ganhar reviews! Então, pessoal acanhado, deixem umas palavrinhas construtivas.


	22. Shikamaru, Ino, Shikaku e Inoichi

_Drabble dedicada a _Otowa Nekozawa_, por todas suas reviews em LL e por ser a linda que é_

* * *

**Shikamaru - Ino - Shikaku - Inoichi**

Ele ouve a voz dele, límpida, pela sua mente e ausente de uma diferença na frequência de tom que suas últimas palavras tiveram ao percorrerem sua mente, não pode evitar imaginá-lo completando, por fim, com "eu te amo, filho".

Ela sente uma eletricidade adormecer seu corpo inteiro, seus pensamentos tentam decodificar como o inimaginável aconteceria. Notou sua lágrima depois de sentir o salgado tocar-lhe os lábios.

Acabara de romper uma regra shinobi e, no entanto, enchia o peito com tamanha determinação que sua força venceria qualquer sangue frio. Não sentiria desespero e medo desbotou inútil. Agora, só lhe resta lutar.

•

**post scriptum**: Quando eu abri o arquivo do capítulo, antes de ler notei o irreconhecível penteado da Ino na última página e pensei "PARA TUDO". Apesar de uns contras (cofkishiñ'tendimulhereledizcof), estou com altas expectativas que agora é a vez de foco na Ino, só falta ela! Afinal, é time 10 e é tema família, de brinde vem o pop do Shikamaru. (Bianca arruma seus óculos de bibliotecária e pigarra) Além de ter dito que faria a previsão do pai realidade no cap. 573. Vai ter algo ou inicio uma guerra mundial de verdade. Vamos ver se o Japão se levantaria depois de dez explosões. KATSU!

Ok, meu desabafo ficou maior que a fanfic... Só pra perguntar se tu, Otowa, me ajudaria na criação de bombas atômicas acaso não ter aquele capítulo bacana desenvolvendo a Ino.


	23. Neji e Hizashi

**Neji - Hizashi**

Quando meu pai me ensinava as tradições que regeriam minha vida, usava um semblante amargurado. Hizashi desviava, imperceptivelmente, seu rosto melancólico de mim e olhava encolerizado para Hinata-sama.

Por muito tempo tivemos a mesma expressão. Pensei em sua morte como o fim da minha desilusão pueril e que com esses olhos poderia ver tudo claramente. Pois era um gênio e seu filho.

Minha gaiola foi meu refúgio, onde buscava me evadir de todo vestígio das luzes da manhã.

Pereço agora com um sorriso, lutando contra meu destino – porque me chamam de gênio. Por alguns ínfimos instantes, livre. Protegi quem amo.

•

**post scriptum**: O rosto dele desfalecido, com a testa limpa, parecia tão triste.

Quis ter escrito algo melhor.


	24. Sasuke, Sai e Hinata

_Drabble dedicada para _B. Lilac_, nem lembro mais por quê_

* * *

**Sasuke - Sai - Hinata**

Ignorou deliberadamente a campainha tocar. Contudo, após certo tempo, decidiu aparecer ao fim da sala, encostado a parede, para se despedir de Hinata, que no momento abotoava a gola da camisa do seu... noivo.

Assim que Sai o viu, deu-lhe um sorriso cínico como se dizendo "estou trepando com ela já faz três anos, Sasuke-kun. Você, não". Em resposta, como se ainda tivesse reações de criança, levantou o dedo do meio.

E abaixou a mão, cruzando os braços, enquanto sua amiga vinha depositar um beijo carinhoso na bochecha e dizer que voltava amanhã.

Vadia, era Sai quem ele queria ver.

•

**post scriptum**: Feliz fim de mundo! Apesar desses tópicos apocalípticos, eu realmente espero que goste, pois eu não sei não se vai.

O Sasuke aí, sim, tá explicitamente enrustido. E, nossa, juro que foi inconsciente essa ser a vigésima quarta fanfic.


	25. Sasuke, Sai e Ino

**Sasuke - Sai - Ino**

Enquanto caminhava em passinhos pequenos até a academia ninja, percebeu alguém se esgueirando numa moita. Reconhecendo o topo de uma cabeça infantil de fios em negrume, foi logo o chamando.

- Eeei, tá perdido!? – o garoto se virou para Ino e ele também tinha olhos escuros.

Lembrava alguém que gostava... Embora nunca tenha o visto antes.

- Perdido? Acho que um pouco...

Sorriu, gostou do menino pálido.

- Então, aonde quer chegar?

- Nele.

Surpresa, percorreu os olhos para a direção onde ele espionava.

Chorar ou rir?

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM!?

Nisso, Sasuke acabou virando-se para eles, desconfiado.

"MALDITO! Agora eu que pareço estar perseguindo Sasuke-kun!"

•

**post scriptum**: Fiquei tão animada com quantas reviews o capítulo anterior recebeu que farei uma sequência de SasuSai usando personagens que geralmente fazem casalzinho com os dois. Dessa vez, Ino. Próximos serão os óbvios Naruto e Sakura. Se alguém se lembrar d'outro, faça o favor de me dizer que te comprarei com comida natalina.


	26. Sakura e Obito

**Sakura - Obito**

A roupa dele estava encharcada de vermelho, líquido viscoso que conhecia bem. Alguns subordinados resolviam tirar alguns corpos de dentro do esconderijo – não que houvesse qualquer utilidade nisso, constatava ao olhar o teto cheio de falhas, uma raiz de árvore rompendo o teto, e tudo iria se perder. Poderia desabar qualquer instante entre inspirar o ar e o expelir. Entre olhar para ela e se arrepender.

- Eu não chamo de lixo quem amo.

Entre hesitar e aceitá-la. Olhava intenso para a moça de cabelos curtos e, embora róseos, ainda se assemelhavam aos de Rin...

Aquelas espirais, roxas. Órbitas.

Eterno.

•

**post scriptum**: Não entendi também.


	27. Ino e Temari

**Ino - Temari**

Viu sua filha correr pela grama verde.

Ah, graciosa criança, fazia o jardim francês do palácio Petit Trianon ser excessivamente mais afável do que realmente era ou poderia ser.

E como era aguardada a vinda de um príncipe e não _dela_ seria compreensível de se pensar que muitos imaginassem aquele lugar mais agradável se acaso fosse outra criança acariciando as pequenas cabras.

Ninguém podia culpar a pobre menina, ainda que não fosse o esperado, não lhe seria menos amada.

Foi o que disse quando ela ainda era pequena demais para entendê-la. Nem tinha suficiente do seu cabelo loiro para pentear!

•

**post scriptum**: Novamente, Ino encarnando Maria Antonieta.


	28. Sasori e Shino

**Sasori - Shino**

Viu o boneco no canto de seu esconderijo. Desgastado e inválido. Olhar para ele só aumentava a repulsa de Sasori pelo fantoche ignóbil, que permanecia apodrecido ali. Foi ele afinal, o mestre titereiro, quem construiu.

- Se quiser um novo corpo... – deixou a proposta vaga, sabia que seria entendido.

O ninja do clã Aburame fitou-o, numa expressão mesclando dor, raiva, agonia e perguntas.

- O que aquele cara disse? – falava para os insetos. – Corpo? Eu tinha um corpo. Devemos prezar por ele até depois da morte. Por quê? Pode cair em mãos inimigas. E eu como shinobi... não posso falhar.

•

**post scriptum**: Tentando postar coisas que eu goste de verdade. E a propósito, os insetos nunca abandonaram Shino e por isso preferia (m) invalidar seu corpo por si mesmo (s) do que deixar ser usado pelo inimigo, não sei se ficou claro.

Tudo culpa do Aldebaran e sua PM...


	29. Yugao e Hayate

**Yugao - Hayate**

No seu íntimo, apenas conflitos.

_"A lua está linda." deleitava-se enquanto tentava manter sua ferida fechada. Seriam seus últimos instantes._

Jurou vingar a morte do seu amado, contudo aquela repentina aliança com a Areia retaliava seu dever para com a vila. No fim, ceder à sua vontade seria trair até mesmo Hayate.

_Era prazeroso observar a lua, não censuraria o sorriso que se procedeu. Ela se avermelhava ao passo que círculos apareciam e por fim podia perceber um sharingan._

Lutou bravamente para proteger aquele mundo, mas não lastimou sua derrota. No fundo, sonhava pela lua escarlate.

_Não estava mais distante!_

•

**post scriptum**: Quem é Yugao? Yugao é aquela ANBU aleatória dos cabelos roxos e Hayate, que todos conhecemos, é aquele cara sonolento juíz do exame chuunin que tossia tanto quanto falava. O databook diz que o hobby dela é observar a lua, daí tem o plano nefasto tsuki no me... DIZ QUE ISSO NÃO FICA LINDO?

Contentíssima pela Otowa ser essa alma caridosa que espalha reviews pelo fandom – uma linda mesmo.


	30. Sakura e Sasuke

_Drabble dedicada para _Bianca Caroline_, porque eu sou ela_

* * *

**Sakura - Sasuke**

Aquilo que deveria ser uma tentativa de abraço acabou por jogá-los em direção ao chão. Deixaria hematomas – no Sasuke – além d'um belíssimo galo quando sua cabeça enfim tombou no chão, amparada apenas pela singela divisória de papel espesso que levaram junto.

- Me desculpe, de verdade. – suplicou Sakura, a voz abafada e chorosa.

Não pelo desjeito da cena, nem pelo tato forçado ou quaisquer coisas que ele pudesse compreender. Optou pela mudez – o silêncio é uma forma de conforto e inconsciente aceitação.

Ela levantou a face em prantos, dos olhos à boca lágrimas caíam copiosamente.

- Eu ainda vou salvá-lo, Sasuke-kun. Na–

•

**post scriptum**: Quem descobrir de que filme eu _super_ tirei a cena clichê ganha um beijo. *3* Ou um gentil abraço, o que preferir. E a perspectiva do choro da Sakura foi de uma OVA de "Naruto" – eu _precisei_ derrubá-los, hihi.


	31. Sakura, Sasuke e Mebuki

**Sakura – Sasuke - Mebuki**

Como toda mãe, não soube o que reagir quando viu sua filha voltar com um garoto bonitinho. Não tinha ido só comprar as coisas que faltavam? Arrastou ela para a cozinha com uma justificativa qualquer e puxou o rebento pela orelha. Exigiu explicações.

- Eu o _comprei_ na feira, parecia tão abandonado naquele lugar molambento... Ele vai jantar conosco, ok? Ok! – e foi em direção ao rapaz com um sorriso caloroso.

Entendendo _encontrei_, perguntou se era um amigo de escola e ouviu ao longe uma murmuração afirmando "uhum".

Tudo bem...

Apenas percebeu a calamidade quando... viu quantos tomates foram comprados.

- Sakura!

•

**post scriptum**: Sasuke aborrecidíssimo com esses preços. E presumo ser uma informação elementar do fandom a preferência dele por esse fruto vermeínho.


	32. Ino e Shikamaru

_Drabble dedicada para _Coala N_, por me inspirar_

* * *

**Ino - Shikamaru**

Acordou com um mau hálito acariciando a face. Piscou as pestanas, uma mulher viu a sua frente, a boca escancarada e saliva escorrendo pelo travesseiro. Cabelo loiro suado, a cara inchada e borrada da maquiagem.

Levantou.

Ah, ela também dormiu com as roupas da viagem, aquela saia tubo e um paletó – "-É um blazer!" podia ouvir a voz irritante e irritada – e bom... poderia ser pior...

- Ino poderia roncar, seria um saco.

Sim, somente por ser não-tão-ruim que resolveu fazer o café-da-manhã-que-já-é-tarde para ela. Uma flor murcha da sua escolha e uma torrada queimada com sorriso de geléia.

•

**post scriptum**: Eu tava lendo _Quintessência_ de trás pra frente e quando cheguei na última – que é a primeira – tive essa ideia. Então essa vai pra ti, Coala N!

E eu mudei a Temari pela Ino, porque meu sharingan me manipulou.


	33. Sasuke e Sakura

_Drabble dedicada para _boneyking-ofnowhere_... escrevi antes do seu aniversário e estou te dando depois. Bom, não é o verdadeiro presente, mas feliz aniversário (atrasado)!  
_

* * *

**Sasuke - Sakura**

Enfaixava as suturas das costas dela quando percebeu uma inconfundível cicatriz de espada. Toca-lhe a ferida, pergunta o que foi.

- Um pequeno machucado! – respondeu prontamente. De uma arma envenenada, curada com um kinjutsu tensei. Coisa tola.

Percorrendo o caminho de pele, encontra outra cicatriz, paralela, atravessava certeiro um órgão vital.

...

- Você tem família e amigos. Pode fingir não perceber, mas... se morrer, eles sofreriam como você, por eles, Sakura. – disse simples, ríspido, seco, mesmo não sendo o intento.

Havia o irritado, ela sabia, pois sempre o fazia.

Chorou, após entendê-lo, como sempre chorava.

Afinal, Sasuke falava sob dolorosa experiência.

•

**post scriptum**: Escrevi junto do 30 e não iria postar por serem fruto da minha mente boba, mas Ella e Louis ficam sussurrando no meu ouvido que a verdadeira felicidade apenas começou – Marisa e Carlos também = FvvX9spplb4 – e me deixei levar pela emoção.


	34. Sakura e Yamato

_Pelo 50º comentário da coletânea. Obrigada, _Oul K.Z

* * *

**Sakura – Yamato**

A primeira garrafa era para reaquecer memórias triviais e esperanças póstumas.

Uma especialmente guardada para algo especial, que quando chegou sua hora foi tudo, exceto comemoração.

A segunda ela arranjou para afogar as mágoas.

Desorientar pensamentos lhe dava a sensação que tudo não passou de um coma alcoólico e se esqueceria das tristezas como esquecia da sobriedade.

Também não soube dizer quando ele começou a aparecer.

Como um animal arisco e faminto, deixou-o aproximar hesitantemente.

Quando se acostumou com sua presença foi decorando e recordando da casa de madeira, dos livros de arquitetura, das nozes quebradas e do jeito zeloso.

•

**ps**: Só faltou chegar nas 100 reviews para me lembrar que aquela drabble guardada para a Oul K.Z no meu depósito era por causa da 50º review de _LL_ – e o 100º também foi dela, então vocês sabem para quem será a próxima.


	35. Iruka e Kakashi

_Pelo 100º comentário da coletânia. Obrigada,_ Oul K.Z

* * *

**Iruka - Kakashi**

Os ponteiros do relógio já passaram pelo doze fazia horas e a cada soar tic-tac apertava mais o coração de Iruka contra o peito.

A porta, enfim, se abriu.

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?! – vociferou indo até a entrada, porém ele já estava na cozinha!

- Relatório. – disse simples, buscando o que comer.

- Aaaah, é rápido pra fugir de mim, mas responder minhas ligações NUNCA. – perdida toda a compostura, bradava um jornal. – Sabe o seu jantar? DEI PRO CACHORRO!

Surpreendido, virou seu rosto da geladeira. – Adotou um cachorro? – Kakashi amava cães.

Como um sorriso podia encantá-lo tanto?

Bom ser avoado.

•

**ps**: E a raiva se vai, assim, em segundos.

Bom!

Reza a lenda que nos imemoráveis tempos de 2007 um certo ship era bem popular no fandom. Virou cinzas, mas devemos reaquecer as chamas de seu amor! Quem mais tiver paixão pela causa e escrever um IruKaka – LOL – me mande a fanfic pra ler aí, na review ou por PM.


	36. Yamato e Kakashi

_Drabble dedicada pro surtado _Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas_ como agradecimento por escrever em CAPSLOCK_

* * *

**Yamato - Kakashi**

Ainda se lembra... sua primeira missão com o senpai e ele se atrasou três horas. O rosto coberto e desanimado do jovem jounin não inspirava confiança, nem simpatia.

Mesmo assim...

Recordaria com o mesmo palpitar acelerado do coração de quando foi protegido e Kakashi dizia calmamente palavras bonitas, feito um herói.

...

Observava as brumas do esconderijo inimigo, de ponta-cabeça, como se alguém pudesse surgir numa nuvem de fumaça. Não queria olhar um Shodaime petrificado, preso junto dele e o culpando por estar ali.

Engraçado, Kakashi quem deveria estar mais preocupado em sobreviver e salvar o mundo – Yamato queria apenas vê-lo.

•

**post scriptum**: O trágico romance acima vai encontrar seu desfecho de contos de fadas num tenro beijo com cantos de pássaros e flores primaveris compondo quadro do eterno ardor da juventude.

E o edo Hashirama ainda vai encontrar seu sósia e os dois dirão em uníssono _EEEH!?_


	37. Sakura e Kakashi

_Drabble a pedido de_ S2KakashiS2

* * *

**Sakura - Kakashi**

O time do Asuma convidava todos à churrascaria. Gai veio zumbir na sua orelha que seus três alunos passaram no exame de seleção. Kurenai estava bonita como sempre.

E ele via Sakura toda cheia de si, ela que outrora nunca teria o surpreendido assim – pois em sua cabeça seria Naruto quem se tornaria um chuunin primeiro. E não foi.

- Kakashi-sensei! Vamos comemorar. – ela sorria de orelha a orelha nem tentando esconder o orgulho desmedido.

- Bem, acho que não posso recusar. – ah, também sorria, discretamente.

Num ato subconsciente colocou a mão no topo da cabeça rósea dela. – Parabéns, Sakura. – ela crescia.

•

**post scriptum**: Quando você pediu contexto de aluno e professor, eu apenas consegui pensar na Sakura – que pro Kishimoto a relação dela com seu professor é totalmente dispensável, não é? E eu precisei fazer isso.

Obrigada pelo pedido, _S2KakashiS2_, me deixou contente.


	38. Sakura e Naruto

**Sakura - Naruto**

Pra quê serve essa coisa chamada amor? Apenas recebo "não" seguido de "nunca". Com um sorriso eu vivo esse sonho de me decepcionar mais uma vez num novo dia, com você. Não quero sofrer por ninguém.

O que é amar? Sou encantada com esse negócio de paixão a vida inteira e a cada beijo de mel, a decepção amarga me destrói em dobro. Numa ressaca de lágrimas, onde vivo dentro de fotografias com lembranças alegres.

Viver pra quê? Para amar! Com você eu estou bem. Com você eu quero estar. Com você eu tenho tudo.

Pra isso serve o amor!

•

**post scriptum**: Pode me chamar de vira-casaca, mas torço pelos dois.

Essa drabble é um oferecimento de uma musiquinha da Édith Piaf e do Théo Sarapo.

À quoi ça sert l'amour?


	39. Haku e Sai

**Haku - Sai**

Haku limpava as agulhas, desgostoso, pois a lembrança de usá-las em alguém lhe dava náuseas. Seria tão feliz se pudesse realizar os sonhos de Zabuza com tricô, sem corpos jazendo em florestas nubladas. Porém precisava se provar apático ao podre. Cortou o dedo e provou de seu sangue fluído.

_- Eu consigo._

Sai voltava para reportar um detalhado relato sobre sua missão com o novo time. Absoluto fracasso, mas tinha impressão de ter lucrado um sorriso mais legítimo. Havia completado seu livro, afinal. Talvez ainda conseguisse mudar, não mais ser uma simples arma e depois realizar o sonho do seu irmão.

•

**post scriptum**: Só eu que devo me lembrar do Haku com tanta paixão – e do Sai, que nem sei mais se vivo ou inteiro ele tá. Também talvez só seja eu quem acha o desejo de um, a realidade do outro.


	40. Hinata, Hiashi e Hanabi

**Hinata - Hiashi - Hanabi**

Mal conseguia aquietar a ansiedade que o consumia. Era o nascimento da sua filha! E ela tinha tanto sobre os ombros mesmo antes de abrir os olhos cândidos pela primeira vez.

- Maaaaruui meee oooo shita – cantava, a garotinha. – Iiiiko da yo! – terminada a cantiga, balançou Hiashi pelo braço com suas mãos de menina. – Ei, papai, posso ir até minha irmãzinha!? Po-or favor!

- Shhh, Hinata! Faça menos barulho, aqui é um hospital...

Acometida, se afastou e num cacoete de dedos tentou dissipar sua vergonha. Parecia estar a desabar num choro contido.

Que faria agora?

Pegou-a nos braços e ignorando as regras do hospital saiu em busca do quarto de Hanabi.

•

**post scriptum**: Essa acabou com mais de 100 palavras, mas vocês me perdoam, né?


	41. Tsunade e Shizune

**Tsunade - Shizune**

Não estou surpresa, definitivamente, que Tsunade-sama tenha perdido todo seu dinheiro no jogo... Mas incrível sua habilidade de beber até desmaiar quando não tinha nem uma linha solta nos bolsos!

Depois desses anos todos meus braços ficaram bem fortes só de carregá-la pra algum hotel. Apenas não queria os peitos colossais dela em minhas costas, intimidando os meus... Como sempre acabo fazendo isso?

Ainda bem que achei um lugar com camas altas, é mais fácil jogá-la no colchão e... só... dar uma descansadinha junto.

Minha coluna...

AYYIIEEEE?

- Shi-shizuuu–...zzzuu...hum

O hálito dela fede, mas... bem que precisava de carinho vinda da sonâmbula-bêbada.

•

**post scriptum**: Você nota que é carente para com a opinião alheia quando fica animadíssima até com algum Fernando que vem só reclamar na review.

O cronograma é:

42. Kiba – Shino (dupla)

43. Tenten – Lee (finalmente)

44. Sasuke – Lee (rs)

45. Asuma – Kurenai (minha favorita, é tipo a 29, mas boa)

46. Hinata – Shino (pra Otowa)

47. Hinata – Sasuke (tentarei deixar melhor)

48. Killer B – Yugito (L)

49. Sasuke - Sai – Naruto (voltando ao sasusai ou saisasu ou)

50. Sakura (amo)


	42. Kiba e Shino

**Kiba - Shino**

Recarregou sua arma. Só mais seis balas para seis cabeças. E entrou no elevador, mas antes de apertar o botão para o sétimo andar, olhou de soslaio para Shino que estava... SORRINDO para ele.

- Quando alguém tenta te mostrar apoio, não se deve abrir tanto a boca e fazer carranca. – limpava os óculos sujos de sangue no sobretudo. – É feio.

- AAHN? Que porra – _clic_.

Música de elevador.

- Kiba. Eu te dou cobertura.

- Sim, hm...

- ...

- Ei, se sairmos vivos daqui –

- _Quando_ sairmos daqui.

- Para de me interromper, porra! Você... tenta ser menos você por uns segundos, ok? Sério.

- Continue logo. Sério.

•

O elevador parou no quarto andar subitamente para abrir suas portas e apresentar... um corredor vazio.

- Me caguei todo agora.

- Menos detalhes, Kiba.

- Haha, olha quem fala! – não entendia como podia rir num momento desesperador daqueles.

Shino respirou fundo.

- Ei, quando sairmos daqui... que tal um encontro?

- Naquela cafeteria que a Hinata gosta?

- Não! Digo, sim. Ou não... Apenas sem a Hinata. Vamos você e eu. Só nós dois.

- Ela vai se sentir excluída. Você sabe muito bem, Kiba. Não podemos...

- Caralho, Shino–

Com um solavanco pararam no sétimo andar e a porta abriu-se enfim.

- Droga, eu te amo. Ouviu bem?

•

**post scriptum**: Um ataque desesperado com o dobro de palavras, se não dá de ir com o dobro de qualidade. Dois rasengans do que um rasenshuriken. Ah, mas eu gostei tanto disso!


	43. Tenten e Lee

**Tenten - Lee**

Uma bolha de chiclete estourou.

- Ei, Lee, não tá passando aquele filme, o... ? Por que não vamos, hmm...

E ele olhava para longe.

- Tá, to vendo que você tem outro gênero passando pela cabeça...

Tenten fitou, irritada, as belas cerejeiras.

- Quer que eu te compre alguma coisa?

Olhando do terraço viam Sakura passar – um inconfundível e ordinário ponto rosa saindo pelos portões da escola.

Não se pode mudar o coração de ninguém.

- Eu... Eu acho que sempre gostei... de você.

Confessou quase como um sussurro misturado aos ventos gélidos do entardecer.

Virou-se e seguiu seu caminho.

- Pode ser domingo?

•

**post scriptum**: É claro como água de riacho que a Tenten gosta do Lee. cês tão delirando quando acham outra coisa! Neji? Vergonha, fandom, vergonha!


	44. Sasuke e Lee

**Sasuke - Lee**

- Um animal solitário vaga em busca de alimento e abrigo. Orgulhoso, gosta de se sentir livre e sob o controle de seu território. Aproxima-se apenas com objetivos de necessidade. Usa seu charme como uma arma! Competitivo, não gosta de se relacionar com companheiros da mesma espécie... E que extraordinária desenvoltura ele tem! Ronronando, me hipnotiza para seguir suas ordens. Mestre...

Sasuke fecha seu livro com um baque sonoro e olha irritado para Lee. Levanta para silenciosamente fugir do sobrancelhudo quando –

É puxado pelo braço.

- Sasuke-kun! Você ainda não respondeu se aceitaria usar orelhas de gatinho na minha festa à fantasia!

•

**post scriptum**: Sasuke-neko-neko.

E se alguém é contra o Lee proferir suas vontades mais íntimas e orelhudas... Bom, então eu vou me esconder naquela pedra.

Mudando o assunto, o fandom anda protestando também? Quinta-feira só posso dizer que Floripa foi decepcionante.


	45. Asuma e Kurenai

**Asuma - Kurenai**

Querido Asuma,

Eu tive um sonho onde você andava comigo, mãos e destinos atados aos meus. Tudo tão perfeito e etéreo, no meu doce sonho, que me assustei acreditando ser real.

Explico: estamos em guerra, dessa vez somos ameaçados a ficar presos num genjutsu eterno. Irônico, não é? A lua ficará vermelha como meus olhos.

E eu, meu amor, impedida de batalhar para esperar nossa criança. Não a culpa, porém fico assustada como se vinda da vida dela fosse colidir com a morte de tudo que sonhamos.

Sinto tanto sua falta, mas não quero que nosso futuro seja uma ilusão.

•

**post scriptum**: Tem uma vibe da drabble 29, mas gostei bem mais de escrever essa. Talvez seja minha favorita de todas.


	46. Hinata e Shino

_Drabble dedicada para _Otowa Nekozawa_, por me inspirar_

* * *

**Hinata - Shino**

- N-não acha? Que o céu e a terra se inverteram.

Shino ponderou um momento.

- Você diz isso por ser uma noite nublada, numa estrada sem iluminação, ao lado de um campo grande e de longe parecem estrelas. – o rapaz apontou para um dos bichos brilhantes. – Mas de perto se vê claramente que é um vagalume.

Eles pararam um momento para observar o belo cenário de milhares de estrelas caídas.

- Hum... E não poderíamos estar andando no céu. Ainda mais indo procurar ajuda com o carro... – Hinata completou o pensamento dele.

- Não... Você ganhou essa.

A luz se formou dentro deles.

•

**post scriptum**: Faz um tempo (tempão) que li uma drabble de _Universos Paralelos_ (56) e fiquei na vontade de escrever com Shino e Hinata também. Na verdade, eu não sei se já usei esse cenário (dos vagalumes) ou não... sinto muito, pessoas, mas é realmente uma cena bonita de se ver. :/


End file.
